


That's One Way to Stop a Virgin Sacrifice

by EzraTheBlue



Series: Fictober 2018 [19]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Pitchfork Wielding Mobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzraTheBlue/pseuds/EzraTheBlue
Summary: Prompt: “Oh please, like this is the worst I have done.”Gojyo's gone and done it again.





	That's One Way to Stop a Virgin Sacrifice

“Get down!” Sanzo yanked Gojyo’s collar and forced him to duck into the bush.

“Shit, I am! Get off my tits!” Gojyo hunched down alongside him just as a passel of villagers ran by, roaring in a mixture of Farsi and Dari or some dialect between, but not a language either of them understood. Gojyo forced his antennae down as they hurried by, torches in some hands and shovels or short knives in the others. Sanzo clamped a hand over Gojyo’s mouth, ignoring his muffled protests as he silenced him and held him still, and waited until the lights faded out into the forest. Then, he counted to ten under his breath, before releasing Gojyo and promptly ducking as Gojyo took a swing at him. “What the fuck–”

“You know exactly what you fucked up this time!” Sanzo hissed, then hurriedly glared over the bush they were in. “Really stuck your dick in the pudding this time. Almost literally. Now shut up, I think they’ve split up and I need to figure out a way we can sneak out of their sights and get back to the damned Jeep…”

“Pfft, whatever.” Gojyo huddled low as Sanzo peered around through the leaves, and lit up a cigarette. The moment Gojyo exhaled the first puff of smoke, Sanzo whipped around and swatted it out of his hand. “That was my last one!”

“Cigarettes are for assholes who don’t ruin our night.” He sneered as he twisted back. “Not to mention any chance of restocking in that village – seriously, what were you thinking?!”

Gojyo huffed and rolled his eyes. “Oh please, like this is the worst I’ve ever done.”

Sanzo whipped around on him again. “Really?”

“Hey, I saved a life tonight–”

“You found out there was going to be a virgin sacrifice and decided to save her by –” Sanzo sputtered, then growled, “de- _virgin-_ izing her!”

Gojyo smirked, folding his hands behind his head with an undeniable measure of pride. “Yeah, and now she’s not gonna die! I’d say the ‘stupid shit Gojyo does’ and ‘good shit Gojyo does’ is pretty well balanced on this one!”

Sanzo slapped him upside the heat with the harisen, sending a resounding crack through the forest. There were shouts, and Sanzo hauled Gojyo up by the jacket collar and dragged him out. “We need to move, let’s go!”

Gojyo couldn’t help but cackle. “Oh, look who’s fucked up now! Holy shit, I’m gonna love smacking your next Marlboro out of your mouth–”  _WHAP!_  The shouting behind them only grew louder as Sanzo slapped Gojyo again, and Gojyo failed to dodge. “Ow, fuck you!”


End file.
